


艺术家

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀2017.6.6
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	艺术家

对于艺术和艺术家这种深奥的存在，都暻秀的态度一向是极为尊敬的，对待家养的艺术家也不该例外。  
既然男朋友是摄影师的话自然会有类似“帮我拍照吧”的想法，也不是说要占便宜，不过就是有点想让这件普通的事带上情趣意味，因为拍照的边伯贤是恋人。  
—我不拍人的。  
—一张也不行吗？  
—你有比风景好看吗？  
—……用手机拍总行了吧，对着我的脸随便按几张就——  
—不行的，这不是随便的事。  
—真是麻烦。  
—请不要对我的艺术观指手画脚。  
—知道了。你还吃不吃？不吃我收拾掉了。  
—吃。  
艺术家不还是要等着别人做饭才不会被饿死。都暻秀不懂他家的艺术家，只好能理解的便尽力欣赏，参不透的也默默支持，他把恋爱约等于了宠爱，毕竟边伯贤在他看来也差不多是艺术品了。为了稀罕的玩意儿倾家荡产都不足为奇，对边伯贤的宽容与妥协说实在的次数多了会上瘾也不是都暻秀抖M，他只是被这位艺术家蛊惑了而已。都暻秀反省了一秒在晚餐时间给自己找不开心的愚蠢行为，旋即没收掉边伯贤边吃面边划拉个不停的手机。待机界面不断刷新着某摄影师的约饭与某杂志的采访请求之类的消息，不过看边伯贤闲散的架势也不像是乐意应酬的样子，被都暻秀拿走手机还一脸如获大赦。  
“快吃。”  
“明天天气好的话跟我出去玩。”  
“不了吧，我又没有风景好看。”  
“哎呀，不要闹别扭嘛。”  
“犯不着。我要干活儿呢你自己去吧。”  
抽出纸巾给叼着排骨骨头没处吐的边伯贤，都暻秀泄了口气，想想自己图纸还没画完，要忙的事压了一堆，确实是犯不着和他多计较。反正艺术家嘛，边伯贤这德行司空见惯了，自己的放纵也是协犯，终归不忍心多责怪他。  
而且说要拍照什么的，也并不是真的想拍，都暻秀对这方面从来都不感什么兴趣。  
边伯贤火速选定了中意的去处就开始不厌其烦语言骚扰刷碗的都暻秀，蹭到他身边嚷嚷着要吃甜品——边伯贤为了继续黏在不太喜欢烟酒味的都暻秀身边不被赶走就戒了，嘴巴一闲就格外想吃甜的，还非要拖着都暻秀和自己一起吃，日子久了倒养成了这么个女子力颇高的习惯——都暻秀没想到他早早把冰箱里的布丁偷吃了个精光，故意板着脸要他检讨这种行为，停点心一天以示惩戒。边伯贤除了他的相机就最爱折腾都暻秀，一听没有好吃的嘴巴直接噘上天，缩到沙发里用屁股对着都暻秀。都暻秀自然是不把边伯贤在沙发间反复挪动的孩子气作妖当成一回事，麻利地剥好了一小碟荔枝和一小碟山竹，往茶几上一放，艺术家就乖乖松开被他掐变形了的可怜抱枕开开心心吃起来。  
家养的艺术家到底不是什么圣人，最多是个留恋家常饭餐自发跳到凡尘来的傻蛋。都暻秀看边伯贤垂着眼睫毛专心吃水果，玛丽苏魂被他勾起来顿觉他有点仙气缭绕，可惜少男心又马上被他一下巴的汁水打回了原形，不过到底还是超唯心主义地确信艺术家也很好吃，就揽了揽他纤细的白脖子舔他唇上的甜味。边伯贤嘴里还包着个荔枝，梗着脑袋由都暻秀亲了会儿就小虎牙磨了磨他的下唇，趁着都暻秀打开牙关的一瞬间把嘴里的半个荔枝连核带肉用舌头顶到他口腔里，然后用舌尖敲敲他的牙示意快吃掉。  
“好吃的吧？这样是不是味道更棒了！”  
“···你可以用普通一点的方式。”  
“是你先强吻我的。请不要对我的艺术观指手画脚。”  
都暻秀像是非礼了良家妇女的采花贼，被强吻这个词钉在耻辱柱上，可这个妇女非但不是什么省油的灯而且根本就是已经入了自己家的门，温馨一刻也被指控着实是闻者伤心见者落泪。都暻秀不知是没吃够水果还是没亲够边伯贤，总之暂时不想配合这位艺术家的傲娇小剧场，揽着他脖子的手收回时手掌贴上他后颈惩罚似的拍了拍，又顺着他脊椎的位置慢吞吞地滑下，然后才收拾掉了边伯贤变出来的一桌子用掉的纸巾与水果碟。  
边伯贤显然是有都暻秀情结的小雏鸡，不介意自己一刻不停没心没肺撩拨的人心情微妙与否，照旧跟在他屁股后头要一起洗澡，都暻秀故意没给他拿换洗内衣，他拉着都暻秀玩够了水就这么溜着鸟跑去卧室把笔记本电脑搬到书房，都暻秀用台式画图纸，他就在对面专心致志打游戏。  
“去睡觉吧。”  
没人应。  
“伯贤，睡觉了。”都暻秀不去摘边伯贤的耳机，也不去妨碍一脸专注的他手头的操作，只是带了名字又喊了一声。  
“这单还没打完，你继续。”  
“我明天再说。”  
“坐着等我。”  
收起眼镜关了电脑，都暻秀猫起背打着哈欠等边伯贤结束游戏。虽然说每次工作时都有人陪着是很好，可边伯贤任性的游戏时间往往导致陪伴的角色反了过来，倒像是都暻秀在陪他打游戏似的。  
艺术家还接什么游戏代练的活儿啊——艺术家打游戏的时候为什么非要有人看着啊——艺术家任性又黏人麻烦死了——  
都暻秀心里这么有气无力呐喊着，但又喜欢疯了边伯贤这样变相的撒娇，这货乖起来就是要讨宠的，都暻秀没什么意见，就放任自己陷入对他的溺爱也陷入他全心全意的依赖，沉迷于他的理由早就已经不知道是不是因为‘艺术’。  
然后这一天又在手拉手钻进被窝里之后向着结束倒计时。期间边伯贤苦着脸问都暻秀为什么对自己裸体不作反应是不是有了功能障碍，都暻秀从床头柜默默拿出条干净的内裤扔他脸上，关灯背过身躺了会儿才后知后觉这小子大约是在色诱，再翻身过去想摸一摸时艺术家已经睡得半张着嘴瞎哼哼，感情他打游戏也是透支了体力，累得不行了。都暻秀有些被无心插的柳勾引起点冲动，半撑起身子看边伯贤一片黑里分不清眉毛眼睛哪儿是哪儿的脸，心间骚动着的小热流突然就泛滥成了粉色厚重的父爱。都暻秀精准地捋了捋边伯贤软趴趴的刘海，却被他突然拔高音量的一声哼唧吓得一震，只得做了贼似的收回手，又躺平后给两人都盖严实了被子闭上了眼睛。  
小孩子一样的艺术家不弄明白也罢，到底是可爱的，惯着就是了。

边伯贤灰头土脸回家时没人喊就睡到近中午的都暻秀还没整理好自己稀里糊涂的困倦表情，恍惚以为自己身处乱世，他的边伯贤上哪儿刚打了仗。  
“我一个小时二十分钟前差点掉到湖里去。”  
“挺厉害的。”  
“都怪你不陪我，要踩空了也没人提醒我。”  
“离家三百米的公园一个人都不能去了？”花了点时间成功开机的都暻秀神机妙算，本市唯一一个人工湖就在散步都嫌近的地方，边伯贤仿佛是离家出走的智障儿童，抱着相机直奔危险地都不带拐弯的。  
“你还强词夺理。”  
“就买菜都能经过两回的地方有什么好去的。”  
“远的你又不愿去。”  
“我去了就杵在一边看你拍照？”  
“对啊。”  
“你给我拍吗？”  
“你有风景好看吗？”  
“没有。你住野外去吧别回来了。”  
边伯贤裹了泥水的新鞋子扔又不是洗又犯难，都暻秀突然就火气上头。  
我不如风景讨你喜欢吗？这种话拿刀架在都暻秀脖子上都问不出口，怎么着都觉得太娘太软弱，也从这个不按常理出牌的气死人艺术家那里得不到心满意足的答案，可就是无法接受这种类似和第三者做比较的现实。  
对于艺术家边伯贤而言，觉得最美的永远是风景这一点都没错，可是作为男朋友边伯贤似乎就是不懂假公济私哄人。都暻秀也从没力争过自己的地位向来就自动举白旗，和大自然争风吃醋未免太幼稚，家里已经有个小屁孩了不能再有第二个。  
边伯贤玩摄影时总是要都暻秀陪着的，早年世界各地到处跑也没有哪一次落下过都暻秀。很像是环游世界一般的时光中会酝酿出点什么咸湿的私情也并不奇怪，或许就是哪一刻对才华的惊艳化成了心动，也或许是共同旅行本身漫不经心的浪漫感成了都暻秀迷恋上边伯贤的原因之一，又或许是二人世界这限定形容词太要命连肌肤相亲也水到渠成。  
都暻秀是边伯贤的缪斯吗？边伯贤镜头下景色充满灵韵是因为有都暻秀的陪伴吗？边伯贤说不是啊，因为那地方风景真的超赞的。  
给自己找了一堆工作窝在家里拒绝再陪边伯贤到处跑可能就是生气了，都暻秀以为看似风流的边伯贤该是最讲情调的恋人，可他偏偏就是个纯粹到表达方式也独具一格的艺术家，自己又偏偏对一窍不通的艺术家与艺术失守了心，被甘愿套牢了半步都不愿挣脱。  
愤怒的星星之火碰不到草原就自己熄了，都暻秀想一想又是自己斤斤计较的错，不管怎么说风景没有在家里教训边伯贤的权利，艺术家先生提供的安全感虽然又苦又甜却是百分百的——比如即使一个人出去玩相机也绝对不会错过家里饭点之类的讨债鬼行为。  
对逐客令充耳不闻的边伯贤心安理得赖在属于都暻秀和他的家里，冲完了热水澡包着大毛巾从浴室探出个脑袋，湿淋淋的头发湿淋淋的眼神，微微抿着的唇也湿淋淋的。  
“帮我吹头发。”  
“自己把鞋刷了。”  
“嗯，你先帮我吹头发，然后我们一人一只鞋，你要左脚还是右脚？左脚给你吧比较干净。”  
擅自把都暻秀拖入需要为自己傻气行为负责任的范围内，边伯贤招招手要都暻秀进浴室，自个儿叉着腿坐在小椅子上俨然是做好了要被伺候的准备。  
“附近虽然也有漂亮的，但是太小了，想拍大一点的——”  
“听不见。”  
艺术家用边氏语言噼里啪啦冒出口的碎碎念淹没在吹风机的声音里，都暻秀仔细保持着手下细软发丝与吹风机口的距离，不想参与到和自己关系并不亲切的谈话中，省得又无意间对某艺术家的艺术观指手画脚。  
边伯贤倒也自言自语得开心，甚至反手勾住都暻秀的腿，把背安安稳稳靠在了他腿上，后脑勺上半干的水蹭在他薄薄的居家裤上，洇湿了一小块。都暻秀也不说什么，捏了把边伯贤软乎乎的耳朵，把他逐渐毛绒绒起来的脑袋往下按了按，他就老实低下头，被都暻秀光秃秃的指尖搔过后颈，呼呼呼笑得直发抖。  
“你什么时候有空陪我去西班牙？”揪着都暻秀衣角缩着脖子的边伯贤这么突然冒出一句话，都暻秀扔了手里的棉棒又抽出一根新的继续给边伯贤掏耳朵里的水，在此刻什么事都不如照顾这个小朋友重要。都暻秀鼻腔里都是边伯贤的味道，哪怕是用着一模一样的洗发水和沐浴露，哪怕是被他恨不得像考拉挂树上似的距离总暧昧火热，‘边伯贤在我身边’的认知总是能让都暻秀的心情变成奶油快要溢出来的新鲜泡芙。  
“没空，你自己去。”  
“不要。”  
“又不是没出过国。”  
“不要一个人。”  
“那找你的朋友一起，别的摄影师之类的。”  
“不要别的摄影师。”  
“自己的工作还非得绑着我一起？”  
“请不要对我的艺术创作观指手画脚。”  
“啧……行了知道了。”  
老实说在听到边伯贤消沉的第一个“不要”时就已经在想自己护照放在哪个抽屉了，都暻秀对自己的条件反射颇有些恨得慌，马上自我辩解只是时隔两年的境外旅游而已，绝对不是特地为了给大龄儿童艺术家先生做幼儿园看护叔叔。  
到底也是喜欢和他到处走的，不然当初也不会和这么个不让人顺心的家伙干柴烈火在车里就忍不住妖精打架，随着身体里的液体喷射心窝里一汪春水也向他流后便再也回不了头。  
虽然都暻秀不懂什么摄影技巧，也无法理解边伯贤对风景的独特见解，可是到了漂亮的地方拍个照还是非常合理的。巴塞罗那的沉静夜色中暗涌的浪漫激情很有些味道，不爱拍照的都暻秀也隐约明白了边伯贤的执着，谈不上踩到了边氏艺术的门槛，就是映到视网膜上的每一个细节都美得无可挑剔。  
回了住处边伯贤似乎是想先检查一遍相机里的预览便把电脑包放到了床上，可还没看几张就注意到都暻秀在换衣服，丝毫犹豫都没有地蹦哒下床也要一起去洗澡。都暻秀刚好就瞥到电脑屏幕上暂停着的那张照片，远方斑斓的金色灯光被自己的背影遮住了不少，大概是自己走来走去拍照不小心入了他的镜。  
“可惜。”  
“什么可惜？我的洗面奶呢？”  
“拿了——我说你拍的照可惜，把人拍进去了。”  
“你说你自己？我故意的。”  
“今天怎么大发慈悲肯拍人了。”  
“我一直有拍你。”  
胡说八道四个字都暻秀差点脱口而出，可仰着脸做着无辜表情的边伯贤的语气是处于“认真”范畴内的，以都暻秀对他的了解应该不会在阅读他的态度上出错才对，可他传达出的信息实在是难以置信。  
“偷拍？”  
“不全是，也有冲着脸拍的，你发现过了的。”  
“你镜头对着我的方向真的是在拍我？那你还老说什么不拍人……”  
“你又不是人，你是风景的一部分。”  
“可是要你好好帮我拍张照你又不肯。”  
“因为画面会失衡。”  
“说人话。”  
“你和风景的好看处于两个次元，所以无法认真融合在一起，从取景器里看这种不平衡就更加明显，因为你总是会占据画面所有的重点。可是不拍你又太浪费，所以只能用这种方式尽量留住美感。”  
……可以理解为是夸奖了。都暻秀的耳朵很狡猾，只听得懂艺术家的赞美，他对自己骤然加重加速的心跳感到一丝尴尬，于是选择表达不满来强行显示淡定与矜持，可手头的替换衣服与洗漱用品不自觉就放下了，脚也像是装了磁铁，一个劲儿往另一极的边伯贤那边靠，不争气得很。  
“拍照不就是为了记录吗？拍人所以把人当成重点有什么不对，你这么在乎平衡就干脆别拍。”  
“请不要对我的艺术观念指手画脚。不拍也无所谓，毕竟风景是世人的而你只属于我，我只要每天都看着你就可以记录，我的眼睛比任何器械都要好。”  
“……这就是你上哪儿都要缠着我的理由？”  
“更主要的是怕你寂寞。”边伯贤少有的用符合他年纪的语气与都暻秀说话。原本蹲着身子翻行李箱的边伯贤站起身熊抱住都暻秀，让他的脑袋可以放在自己的肩膀上，抚摸他后脑勺的动作温和又过度煽情，几乎是要哄他立刻流下泪来。  
谁寂寞？明明是你吧，不喜欢黑又怕鬼又恐高的，老是在我的视线里晃来晃去找一箩筐的事——虽然我因此而高兴，可是一点都不代表我···  
“你在这个世界上最喜欢我，脑袋里想的都是我的事情，要是我稍微离开久一点你就要难过。我没有让你有感到寂寞的空隙，因为你是我舍不得只留在镜头里的风景，我不会允许我眼里的风景因为伤心而有丝毫失色。”  
愣是没法吐槽的极合理自恋发言。都暻秀才想起来这个艺术家、这个不太像样的自己的男友本来就是比自己年长一些的哥哥，用长辈般的语气说自己患得患失又会为他不安太有说服力，即使是假的也会愿意被他洗脑，更何况他说的似乎并没有错。都暻秀听到自己右胸膛也有心跳声，是因为边伯贤的心脏跑到了自己怀里，于是都暻秀撇着嘴暗骂边伯贤果然是和看上去一样很油嘴滑舌的人，总是说些酸溜溜甜腻腻醉醺醺的话，是酒吧里的牛郎在耍花招吗？恶心死了。  
像是草莓苏打汽水和香草冰淇淋混合在一起一样的、简直像是骗人的一样的、可是又永远听不腻的、天才艺术家的、边伯贤的情话。  
“不要在心里说我坏话，我听见了。请不要对我的艺术观指手画脚。”  
绝对是唬人。不信邪的都暻秀却还是停下了腹诽，把下巴重重磕在边伯贤锁骨上，想示威自己却疼得龇牙。边伯贤便又把胳膊紧了紧，微微耸了耸肩膀调整都暻秀脑袋的位置，让他的脸颊能贴到自己脖子为止，让彼此完完全全融化在对方的体温中。  
“请不要对我对你的喜欢指手画脚，都暻秀。”  
艺术什么的、艺术家什么的，都暻秀觉得这些实在是很玄妙，完全搞不懂。边伯贤扯什么艺术观啊，这么绕口，胡诌的瞎话吧？都是吹出来的。都暻秀实在是理解不了他家的艺术家，无论是他的艺术还是他这个人，唯一可以理解的大概只有他突击式的直球发言。  
‘我超级喜欢你，因为你是我的唯一。’之类的。这种不看场合的一点都扯不上艺术的表白，只有从边伯贤嘴巴里说出来都暻秀才不会嘲讽他老土，还一直听得津津有味。  
艺术的话题真是一点都不好玩，都暻秀不想继续了，也不打算指手画脚，只好扯着艺术家的耳朵把自己从他热到发烫的拥抱中救出来一点点，咬了一口他线条优美的下巴后才宠幸他已经露出一点点的舌头。接吻的方式有些粗鲁可仍旧一如既往的认真，边伯贤被啃了却眉头都没有皱一下，他享受都暻秀亲吻的时候总是像在笑，极度的欢欣雀跃，小模样看着很是有些调皮。  
都暻秀很满意边伯贤对有些恶劣的吻毫无怨言的积极配合，毕竟这是都暻秀的艺术观，将心比心的边伯贤明白自己没有指手画脚的权利。

END.


End file.
